Good Little Demon
by King Sakura Princess
Summary: "Come on Mika, I've been good all week, where's my reward?" When hope starts looking bleak that Yuu will be able to turn back into a human, the Shinoa squad and Mika think of a plan to get the demon to behave.


"Come on Mika, I've been good all week, where's my reward?"

Yuu wasn't making any progress on turning back into a human, in fact his condition was seeming to only get worse. Mika and the others were afraid that one day Yuu wouldn't turn back into a human at all. Which is why they came up with the idea that they could offer the demon something in exchange for keeping calm. Some insensitive to keep control. They were careful not mention anything about letting him out, hoping that he wouldn't figure out that part yet. That was their ultimate goal, but they didn't know if they could achieve it.

The plan was this: The demon, besides asking to escape, had only ever asked for one thing. Mika's blood. So Mika told him if he could behave for one week, he'd get to drink Mika's blood.

It was harder then it sounded for the demon. He wanted to escape, and the deal entailed him not asking for that. It also entailed him not insulting anyone or talking about killing anyone. He decided that it was best for him to just stay silent, but that was hard, too. He wasn't a naturally calm person. He had to say _something._ After months of failing, the week he finally got it right mostly consisted of weird conversations with Mika.

 _"Has it been a week yet?"_ That was his favorite thing to ask, what their conversations mostly consisted of. That and Mika saying 'No' to him but that was pretty normal for them.

 _"What's the weather like?"_

 _"Bad."_

 _"What did you eat today?" "_

 _Nothing."_

 _"You thirsty~"_

 _"Not for your blood, demon."_

That was another common conversation. One time Mika did say it was nice outside, but that prompted the demon to say they should go out thus making him fail. He wondered if Mika kept saying it was bad outside on purpose? Though he doubted that the vampire would help him in any sort of way.

 _"What are you going to do later?"_

 _"Read, maybe. Talk to Yuu-chan, probably."_

 _"'Bout what?"_

 _"Nothing. Everything."_

 _"That was pretty contradictory."_ The demon had said, chuckling.

The demon supposed the vampire was helping him in some sort of way, because if the demon asked that under normal circumstances Mika would probably just say 'none of your business' or something like that.

Now that the demon had passed Mika's challenge of being 'nice' for a whole week, he was waiting for his reward. He wondered what Mika's blood tasted like. He knew what getting his blood drunk felt like from Yuu's memory (He never got to experience it himself, unfortunately), but neither he nor Yuu had ever drank Mika's blood before. It would probably taste amazing~.

"It's coming." Mika snapped. Did Mika want him to be nice to him or not? What was the point if Mika didn't want to do this? Wasn't the goal of this for him to be more pleasant to Mika or something?

Mika walked over to the demon and sat in front of him. He was wondering if this was a good idea. It had taken the demon so long to just behave for only a week, if they uped the conditions anymore the demon wouldn't be able to do it.

He guessed this could possibly work if Mika gave the demon his blood once every week, but there was no guarantee that if they let him out that the demon would stay with them and not kill them for only that.

"Sit on my lap~" The demon said.

"No."

The demon sighed. "Isn't this supposed to be _my_ reward? You think for being nice to you all week I'd get something better, but all I get is a vampire's blood."

"You weren't _nice_ , you behaved, up until this point. And if you don't want my blood, stop asking for it. We don't have to give you anything, you know."

"But you said you would!"

"I will, if you stop acting like that. The behaving condition extends until you drink my blood, and if you want more you'll have to continue behaving."

The demon scowled at this. " _Fine_ , Mika. I'll behave. I can only do so for so long though, hurry up and lean in closer so I can have my blood."

Mika frowned. So that meant after he had the blood he'd go back to normal. This hadn't been successful then. There was probably no way to get a demon to behave, they'd need to search even harder to find a way to cure Yuu.

Mika leaned in. He wouldn't break his deal with the demon even if there was no point in it anymore. He was searching for some part of Yuu in the demon so he should act like there was something to be found. Which is why he gave him his blood. He'd definitely give his blood to Yuu without hesitation.

The demon bit Mika. He was right, his blood did taste amazing. Getting his blood drunk felt really good but drinking it from someone else was another kind of satisfying. Even though Mika was a vampire and not human, to the demon it didn't make a difference, he blood was just as good, probably even better.

"That's enough." He heard Mika say, slightly out of breath. Did he enjoy it, too?

The demon didn't want to stop, he loved the feeling of drinking from Mika.

"Stop it, demon." Mika ordered. He wouldn't. He wanted this to go on forever.

"Yuu-chan." Mika whispered, hoping that'd somehow get him to stop.

Surprisingly, the demon stopped. He wasn't sure why, but he did. Something about the way Mika said that name made him stop.

The demon surprised himself even more, by asking, "Are you alright?"

Mika's looked taken aback as well, taking a moment before slowly nodding.

The demon smirked. "Good. If you died, vampire, I wouldn't be able to have more of your blood." The demon said automatically, confused as to why he cared about Mika's well-being.

"Does that mean you're going to try to be 'nice' again?" Mika asked.

"I don't know, will you give me your blood if I do?~"

"Will you stop when I tell you to?"

"I make no promises~"

"Yuu-chan."

"Fine." The demon said, frowning. Could he stop calling him 'Yuu-chan'? It'd be so much easier for the demon to defy him if he did.

So, after several months of this, the demon finally didn't have to be locked up when he came.

* * *

"Hey Mika, can I have your blood~?" The demon, Yuu-chan?, asked. Mika was still getting used to calling him Yuu-chan. It seemed to help the demon behave when he did, and if the demon was behaving...maybe this was his Yuu-chan.

Mika had been reading at the desk they had in their room so he put the book down to look at Yuu and say, "No, you just had some yesterday."

"But I want some more No~w~."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleaseee~?"

"No."

"Mika~" The demon said, pouting a bit.

"...A little."

The demon was also good at making Mika comply with what he wanted now.

The demon sat on Mika's lap this time, though he's managed to make it the other way around before, and drank his blood. It tasted wonderful, as usual.

Mika wrapped his arms around the demon, like Yuu did when Mika was drinking his blood, rubbing his back gently. Sometimes, it did pay to be gentle with the demon. Sometimes, but rarely, the demon would be gentle back.

The demon pulled back after a little while. It wasn't Mika's definition of drinking a little blood but it was certainty less then he usually took. He was also getting used to not having Mika's blood every week, with Mika being the one that actually needed blood to survive. In fact, Mika had even drunk from the demon a few times.

"You taste so good, y'know~?" The demon said, licking the remaining blood off his lips.

"You do, too." Mika said, smiling a tiny bit. He wasn't happy about Yuu's progressive transformation, but he was still Yuu-chan and he'd learn to accept him.

The demon snuggled up onto Mika, wrapping his arms around his neck and nuzzling against his chest. "You're comfy." He said.

Mika's face turned slightly red. Of all the things the demon's done, he's never done this before. Though, Mika couldn't say he's mad about it.

In response, Mika wrapped his arm tighter around Yuu, kissing the top of his head.

He could learn to like this Yuu-chan.


End file.
